This invention relates generally to an output buffer circuit for driving an output line in response to "high" and "low" control signals and, more particularly, the invention relates to a high speed driver circuit with improved noise characteristics.
In digital electronic circuits, buffers are utilized to maintain voltages on output lines at a low level (e.g. ground), or a high level (e.g. V.sub.cc) and to change the voltage levels in response to control signals. During the transition of voltage levels, the rapidly changing current, di/dt, creates noise in the output line. Further, the ground bounce can create a ringing effect during voltage transition.